pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge of the Fanon
Revenge of the Fanon is one of the first user fics that isn't a chatroom. Though not likely the first one of its kind, Revenge of the Fanon is a fic revolving around ten users hoping to stop three dangerous users from destroying their wiki, and perhaps the world. Prologue Third-Person POV A dark cloud hung over the desert where a boy was walking. The boy was wearing a dark jacket and gray leather pants. A large sycthe hung over his back. The boy turned around and went in the direction of a large building to his right. He stepped onto the threshold. "Password please?" a mechanical voice asked? "Triumph" The boy said. "Password Accepted" The voice said. The door he was facing opened and the boy walked into a large room similar to what you may see in a mall, though there were no stores, just a lot of sliding doors leading into rooms or elevators. There were escalators, though they only led people up to glass bridges that were on other floors. The boy entered one of the elevators and pressed the "Basement A" floor button. The elevator took him into a large computer room. There were several people in the room. Eight people wearing black army suits and two other boys were sitting down in the large room. The first boy was wearing light blue armor. He looked older than the first boy. The second boy seemed to be about the age of the third boy. He seemed to be hispanic and was wearing a red jumpsuit and was wearing glasses. "Who's our next target?" the first boy asked. The third boy stood up and pressed a button. An image of a teenage girl showed up. "I believe you recognize her." the third boy said. "Yes, yes I do" the first boy said. He turned to the soldiers and the second teen. "Please prepare the web-manipulator and take the girl in this photo." he handed a photo version of the picture on the screen to them. All of a sudden, a portal opened up next to the keyboard. The soldiers and teen entered the portal. It was also cloudy in the small town many miles away from the desert. A female teenager sat in her room, saddened and suicidal, she felt worthless. All of a sudden, her computer began to shake and suddenly, nine men emerged from the computer and took a good look at the girl. "That's her, NotAGothChick101." the second boy from before said. The soldiers took hold of the girl and dragged her into the portal that had opened up in her computer. The girl screamed. In another room in the facility in the desert, a portal opened up and the girl was thrown into the room. One of the soldier put a large armor on her, except it had no slots for arms. The armor then locked itself onto her and several chains emerged from the armor and attached to the walls. The girl started to scream, she felt like her life force was growing weaker. All around her, teenagers were held in similar armors, and all were in cells. All had the same thing happening to them, their life forces were being drained. Back in the computer, the three teens were discussing on who to capture next. "Only ten Phineas and Ferb fanon users are left." said the third boy. "I suggest we capture them right away, I have waited far too long for this moment!" the first boy said. He walked up to the computer and pressed the button. "Um, we need to wait for the device to cool, TDR!" the third boy said to the first. All of a sudden, there was an explosion, sending the teens flying and opening up ten portals in ten different locations around the world, thus beginning our not-so-humble tale. Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End --Nan's POV-- Once again it was a usual weekend, getting up, eating, making the bed, and wondering down the hall to my computer. I turn my DELL XP computer on. Strange things seem to be going on. I ignore it and open up Google Crome. Zzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrreeeezzzz! The computer goes. Suddenly something happens. I'm being sucked through the screen. Outside I hear my twin sister cussing. I'm guessing she seen what was happening... Chapter 2 - Orange Ya Glad To See Me? AgentGoldfish's POV I wake up and roll out of bed. It hurts because the drawers were left open and the corner has jabbed itself into my back. After getting up and looking at the time and realizing it's Saturday, my eyes open wide and I run down the stairs at lightning speed. I've missed Korra and Ponies! I put on the missed episodes from my DVR recordings as I open up my laptop. I click google chrome and icechat. Nobody's talking on IRC, so I click my bookmarked pages. As soon as I click on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon, my computer begins to heat up. Considering it's on my lap and I'm wearing shorts, it burns my leg. I throw it off my lap immediately and it shakes violently. There's a flash of light and I'm sucked inside. "Oh no" I say "Now how am I gonna find out what happens on this week's Legend of Korra!?" Chapter 3- Bad Things Happen in the World (And we don't need seperate chapters for POVs) '-DT's POV-' I woke up and walked down the hallway. I looked at my tarantula, she was doing well for a spider that had recently molted. Calm that she wasn't suffering from any bleeding leg joints I went to Phineas and Ferb Fanon to look through the blogs when there was a bright flash of light. I felt like I was being sucked up into a vaccum and I saw a large blue swirling mass of gas. Next thing I knew I was flying into it and saw the opening close. I screamed like a girl. Literally. Cupcakey's POV Do you know what's the best way to wake up? Lasers sounds. From TV. And voices at the max level from the same TV. Someone wanted to be sure I'd wake up in time. And I did. I took the first device that came in handy and I lazily typed a "Good morning" on Twitter, as I do daily. After one hour of watching TV, I decided that is time to open the laptop. My poor, old, little laptop - waiting me on the table. I opened it, and as a mainstream person I am, I opened up Google Chrome, with the 5 tabs I always use. My jar of Nutella was near me, therefore I could watch a movie nonetheless. I went to Phineas and Ferb Fanon tab for a quick check. At first, the page froze - I thought it was something usual. Then, the screen turned white - Oh Celestia, I'll have to fix it again. But I had no idea what was going to happen. The thing just sucked me inside and I left the jar of Nutella. Snap! My mum is going to see it... StacyFan's POV I woke up later than i normally would. this is like saying the sun rose this morning. I was sleeping on the couch, and the coffee tale, which carried my laptop was next to the couch. So first thing, I got online. I first logged into IRC and said hey After checking twitter, Deviant art, and Eqeustria daily, i decided to check out fanon. i wonder what jerk-ish stuff DT will say today,.. But as i went to fanon, something odd happened. My computer started to glow a weird glow. It shook and the page froze. The next thing I knew, I was going head first into the computer. And I was gone. PLAP's POV I awoke from my dream of gumdrops and Aerosmith to the sound of sirens. What the heck is going on? My iHome read 6:34. Doesn't seem to early to check up on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon site. I picked up my iPhone and logged into my account. The small screen began to glow with a harsh green light. My face tingled as I felt my fingers slide closer to the screen. Strike that, into the screen. More and more of my hand entered the screen until I couldn't feel my forearms anymore. My face was brought in by the odd suction. As my eyes entered I took a quick check in my room. I am so grounded. I should have cleaned my room last night when I was supposed to. And I entered my phone. MovieReviews98's POV I got up slowly as I didn't have school today. I try to check the time but I was to lazy to put my IPod Touch on my charger, so it's still devoid of battery life. I put it on the charger and run out of my room. I check on my dog, she's cute as always, and then I ran out into the living room to go on the home computer, as I didn't own a laptop, and decided to go on Reddit. I spent about 45 minutes there, and after a while I decided to go onto the P&F Fanon site. I typed the first 3 letters and clicked the first result, but instead of taking me to the site, I had seen some sort of blinding light. I tried exiting out of the page, but it was no longer on Google Chrome, it was just the light taking up the whole screen. I try to close my eyes, but before I could even try, my body was pressed against the screen, actually, no, it wasn't pressed against it, I was slowly going in the computer! The light got closer, and my dog had started barking, probably because I was screaming my lungs out. In a matter of seconds, I got completely sucked in my own computer. Tpffan's POV I woke up today and listened to my iPod, but it ran out of battery. I decided to take a shower and wash my hair (which needed a good washing). After that, I had lunch and decided to update some of my fanfiction stories on Phineas and Ferb fanon. Suddenly, before I could type anything, I felt my arm slowly getting sucked into the computer and a few seconds later, my entire body was in the computer! IzzyFan's POV I opened my eyes, yawned, stretched, and checked the clock next to my bed. 7:12 A.M. Since it was too early to walk around the house (which would wake up my sleeping parents), I turned on my iPod Touch and started listening to every song ever sung on this season of American Idol. I eagerly opened the Safari app to go to P&F Fanon and check the P&F Hunger Games. The page started to load, much more slowly than usual, when suddenly the app closed out. I was used to this since my iPod was an older model and I'd had it for a while. What I wasn't used to was the blinding blue light coming from the screen. I touched the device, but as soon as my fingers made contact with it, they were sucked into the iPod and stuck there. Great. Now I had to walk around with an iPod stuck to my hand. That was just great. But it turned out that wasn't the case. My whole arm got sucked in and, slowly but surely, the rest of my body followed. I was inside my iPod. Maddyfae's POV It was around 10 am on a Saturday morning, and finally, I was deciding to get up. At first, I laid there, not wanting to get up, just to stay in bed all day, but I knew I would not be allowed to do that. Then, it crossed my mind that I had a project to be working on. Part of me wanted to ignore this, but the other part knew I needed to get it done. After a little while longer of lying in bed, I got my laptop. I turned it on, and everything was just as normal as always. I opened Microsoft Word, intending to work on my project, but as I opened Google Chrome and begin to look up information on the internet, I was tempted to check out the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. At first, I ignored this, trying to focus at the task at hand, but finally, I gave into the temptation. I’ll only be on for a ''second, to check up on things,'' I thought, Then I’ll be back to work! If I was to have known was to happen next, I would’ve never opened up that new tab. Alas, the future was not known to me, so I did open a new tab, and clicked the bookmark for Fanon, located right under the url. The page loaded slowly (which I was used to, it often did this when I would first went to a new website), but then my laptop began to shine a blinding blue, similar to Fanon’s background. My laptop began to rattle, making loud noises, which were sure to catch the attention of the rest of my family. Then, before I could get away, the laptop began to consume me, and before I knew it, I was gone, into my laptop, taking me to places unknown. Not a Chapter, just a Third-Person POV Meanwhile, back at the desert HQ, the three boys just finished cleaning up the mess. The explosion had not done that much damage, but it had scattered many pieces of the computers and had pulverized a couch. Repairs occured before the mess was cleaned up, but neither took very long. "Why was I so stupid?" the boy named TDR said. "You got impatient, that's all." the third boy said. "So what exactly happened Tiberius?" TDR asked the third boy. "The machine overloaded, but something REALLY bad happened when it did so." Tiberius said "What?" TDR asked. "Ten portals opened up at different points in the world, each of them were located where the remaining ten users are, they ended up getting sucked into the fanon universe, and that puts them out of our reach." Tiberius answered. "Wait, so they got sucked into the fanon, like an alternate dimension?" TDR asked Tiberius. "Yeah, each of their stories is sort of like an alternate universe following a different timeline, it's pretty complicated, but you get the general idea." Tiberius answered. He then continued. "If we want to get their energies to fuel the giant alien monster we're trying to revive, we're going to have to capture them personally and that could prove difficult if they come into contact with their OCs and storylines." "So we need super-soldiers capable of capturing them, and let me guess, it would take too long to give a power-up to the soldiers we brainwashed." TDR said. "Correct." Tiberius said. "However, we already have superpowers of our own thanks to that device those scientists were testing out, I recommend we send out an enforcer until we can get all of the provisions we need to capture those users." TDR thought for a moment, Tiberius was the brains of the group and TDR himself was the leader of this group, he couldn't afford to lose his only thinker and couldn't afford to have his plans revealed. However, he did have brawn, Disneydude94, a user who did most of the dirty work, though it was easy dirty work. Also, DD94 had a grudge against the user known as Dark Traveler, who had not been captured yet. DD94 would accept the job without hesitating one moment. "Disneydude, I've got a job for you." TDR said to the older boy sitting on a chair. "You heard everything right?" TDR asked Disneydude "Yeah, so you want me to hunt down the other users, why?" DD94 replied. "We need you to stop them from reversing all of the good that we've done, plus DT is with those other users, I know you want to kill him for attacking the PnF kids." TDR said to Disneydude. Without another word, DD94 got up, went over to the portal and said to Tiberius. "Fire up the portal device." Tiberius quickly hit some switches and Disneydude entered the portal, entering the fanon world that the ten users who will become our heroes, had been sucked into. TDR looked at the still-active portal and he somehow knew that DD94 wouldn't be able to complete the mission, he'd be focusing on killing DT, not attacking the other users. TDR decided that DD94 would need some extra help. And there was an option that TDR had not considered. Earlier, TDR had recruited a teenager from Las Vegas, a fourteen-year old named Julien Coleman. TDR had done so via an obscure internet ad test. Julien was the only one to pass this test, so TDR recruited him and turned him into a powerful supersoldier capable of many abilities. "Julien Coleman, please come over to the computer room." TDR called. Julien then teleported into the room. He was wearing glasses and had curly hair, a result of not brushing or combing it. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with red lines running along the length of it. Two blasters were hanging on a belt he was wearing. "Yes?" Julien asked in a tone indicating a carefree attitude. "Help Disneydude capture the missing users." TDR ordered before filling Julien in on what happened. "Eh, okay, CHEESE!" Julien said in a tone that indicating that he liked to shout out random blurbs. He then jumped into the portal. "Heh, heh, enjoy your last days on earth Fanoneers." TDR said to himself wickedly. Chapter 4 Category:Fanon Works Category:Users Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Fanon Works Category:Users Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Articles under construction